Wolf Girl
by Renesmee2000
Summary: Edward left, she goes to La Push. What happens when her and Jacob get into an agrument? She is imprinted on by a certain hot-head. What happends when Bella finds out something of her mothers past? New Wolf...What! Possibly LEMONS!
1. Dying on the Inside

Chapter 1: Dying on the Imside

_**Take away my pain **_

_**Save me from my mysery**_

_**I can't take the pain**_

_**Every time I see your face**_

_**You used to take the pain away**_

_**But now your gone **_

_**I gave my heart **_

_**You crushed it. **_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I need you back**_

_**My heart will forever remember the mark you left on it**_

_**What was it?**_

_**Two words**_

_**Your Love**_

_**~My pain, Your love~**_

I woke up upset as usual. Everything was just going to complete and total shit. My life has gone from "normal" to complete abnormal-perfect-to shit. It all strarted when Edward left. He took away my older brother and my sister. Since they left I have been in a complete and total "zombie" or "coma" stage as Charlie calls it. Fuck this! Its time for a change. I'm going to La Push. I jumped outta bed, walked to my closet, and grabbed my skinny jeans with my knee high boots and a tight black t-shirt that clung to my body in all the right places. Once my outfit was picked out, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When my shower was done I got dressed. I walked to the stairs careful not to fall on my ass. That would seriously fuck up my dad.

**"GRRRR"**

I guess I'm hungry. While throwing down a bowl of ceral, I was brushing my hair and cleaning up some of the house. Once done, I headed to the door grabbed my keys and ran to my truck. Starting up the engine, I began my drive to La Push.

After I arrived at Jakes, walked up to the door. Before I had the fucking chance to open the damn door it swung open. There in the door way was Jacob. He was fucking hudge.

"Like something you see Bells?" He asked cockly with a smirk on his face.

"Jake...Holy shit your like buff dude when did that happen?"

"I've been working out."

"Yeah bullshit."

Now looking up at him, I see he has a hair cut. Wait WHAT? Jake with a hair cut theres no fucking way. He was always to proud of his hair to ever cut it. Even when we were little shitlets, he would always look like a girl from behind. Never did he want to cut it, and on the side of his arm was a tatoo.

"Jacob, what's up with the hair cut and the tat?"

He tensed up

"Nothing." He responded.

"Jake don't fucking lie to me, I dont fucking need that!"

"Whatever Bella. Your sick of lies, you such a fucking hyprocite. You lie to everyone. Trying to protect those stupid vampire friends of yours. You can lie to everyone, but you can't lie to me!" He yelled in my face.

How the hell did Jake know about all this? I never told anyone. What the hell? Hes shaking like there is no tomorrow. Suddenly he looked at me then looked back at himself and just ran out of the house. OH HELL NO HE DOESN'T! Fuck that shit.

I followed him.

Jacob ran to his backyard where he was covered by the shade. Shaking so bad, he exploded into a giant russet colored wolf. He looked like a giant horse taking steroids. I gasp, as I saw three other wolves. Walking out of the forests. Their formes changed, now there were three naked men pulling pants on in front of me. I noticed them and saw they were, Sam Uley, Embry Call and Paul Meraz.

Then everything went black


	2. You

You've got to be fucking kidding me

"Bells" A voice said

"Bella." The voice said again, this time gently shaking me awake. My eyes slowly began to open as the voice became clearer as did my vision. There standing over me were Sam Uley, Embry Call,, Paul Meraz and Jake were all standing over me. Wait they are standing over me...they're wolves right?

"Bells are you alright?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. So how long have you been a wolf Jake?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a wolf. Thats crazy."

I looked around at all they guys around me, looking into their eyes to see if they were all going to try and convince me that they aren't wolves and that I didnt see my bestfriend turn into a horse sized russet wolf. I looked from Jake, to Sam-yeah he was going with this stupid lie-, to Embry-yeah him too-, to Paul. Only when I looked into Pauls eyes I got lost in them. He was looking at me as if he's seeing me for the first time. Then someone cleared their throat, and Paul looked down

"Shit" That was all he said then looked at me again with hate, anger, and...love? That can't be love, there is no way in hell that he could love me. I looked at Jacob and he looked pissed and like he came from hell and back.

"Ok Jake dont give me that bullshit. Dont you dare try and pull what Edward did after he saved me from that van. I know what I saw. Which was you flip the fuck out and run and then change into a big fucking wolf. Dont fucking sit there and lie to me."

Jake looked at me and then to Sam. Sam nodded his head.

Jake looked at the rest of them, before he looked back at me and said,"Alright Bells, you win. They guys and I are wolves. Remember the old legends I told you about?"

I nodded

He continued,"They are all true. We are the protectors of La Push. We protect our people from vampires. Of course you know about vampires, due to your beloved Cullens. Before you freak out they are untouchable, my great grandfather Ephraim Black made as treaty with them because they wanted to keep them off our lands, and because they claimed to be something different."

"Jacob I dont really give a rats ass about them anymore. They left me, for all I care they can just burn in hell for all i care...Literaly. "

Jake and Sam smirked while Paul and Embry laughed.

**Paul POV**

"Shit"

What the fuck? I imprinted on leech lover Swan? Taha Aki must be rolling in his grave. Who the fuck was in charge of this shit? How the hell is she my soul mate. We have NOTHING in common, she likes leeches, I dont. WHAT THE FUCK? Someone up there really hates me. But when I looked into her big doe brown eyes it was no longer the pack that held me here, no longer the girls that i would fuck, it was her...just her. She was beautiful. Wait what did I just say? I NEVER say a girl is beautiful. But thats what she was. What the fuck? I'm turning into a pussy.

"- really dont give a rats ass anymore. They left me, for all I care they can just burn in hell for all I care...Literaly." Man, this girl is funny, Embry and I are seriously craccking up.

"What I'm serious."

"Sure you are leech lover." I said...What I had to keep my cover.

"Fuck off Paul. Better yet go get one of your whores and go fuck her." she said

"Bitch." Ok that hurt my chest.

She jumped off the couch and got in my face and said," Your such a dick."

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Now I was standing up in her face. I was towering over her.

"Why dont you make me you dumb ass piece of shit."

So I did. I put my hand on the small of her back and crushed my lips to hers. Oh My Fucking God her lips were so soft, she tasted like strawberries damn. I slid my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me back just as fiercely as I was kissing her. Her hands came up around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Just then her leg brushed against my cock and it twitched, she did it again, it sprung to life and was instantly hard. A throat cleared and I was ready to kill one of those sons of bitches for interrupting what was going on between Bella and I. I felt the imprint get stronger, because of that little make out session

"What the fuck Paul?" Jake shouted at me.

"What?" I assked innocently

"Making out with Bella"

"Oh. Man I would say I'm sorry,but I'm not. "

Jake looked at me and then at Bella. She was blushing. Jacob looked back at me and was shaking, and I mean really he was really shaking, he was going to phrase. I gently pushed Bella behind me and stood in a protective crouch in front of her. Well that just pissed Jake off even more.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PROTECTING HER FROM ME FOR? I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

"JACOB OUTSIDE NOW!" Sam yelled at him.

Jacob ran outside as soon as he was outside, he phased. He looked at me growling and snarling at me. I starting walking out but was stopped as a hand grabbed my arm. I turned it was Bella.

"Paul please dont." She said

"I'll be fine Bella."

I kissed her forehead, then gave her a peck on the lips and walked out to Jake. I felt the heat build up the back of my spine. Then I was a wolf.

** Paul how could you! Why the hell woul you kiss her? Your a fucking dick. You know I love her.**

** Jake I imprinted on her**

** You what? How could you?**

**Yeah ok Jake. Because I so had a choice in the matter. **I replayed the imprinting and how I felt about it. Next thing I know Jake is attacking me.

"Jake No! Dont!" Bella yelled  
I kicked him off me

**You. Didnt. Want. Her. Your a lucky son of a bitch to imprint on her and you dont want her and shes trying to protect your stupid ass. **

**Jake I do want her. I kept looking into her eyes and then I felt the urge to want her to love her. **

**Whatever man. Your hurt her and I will kick your ass. **

With that we changed back to human form, Sam and Embry throwing us each a pair of shorts. Once my shorts were on I was tackled by a small body.

"Paul oh my god are you alright?"

"Babe I'm fine." I said kissing her forehead.

With that, she turned around and started ripping Jake a new one.

"JAKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Bells I love you, I'm jealous. What the fuck, why would you want him? He's the man whore of La Push. He has a new girlfriend everyweek. When hes done he just tosses them to the side, and I dont want that to happen to you. He's just going to treat you like complete shit. Just like your leech."

Alright that was a low blow. I looked at Bella and she was shaking. As in about to phase shaking. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs, then exploded into a giant wolf. She was jet black, just like Sam, but with highlights of gold and white in her fur. She was beautiful. Now the only questionis...WHAT THE FUCK SHE IS NOT QUILEUTE! HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE.?

**A/N: Ok I should be able to update more cause I got a laptop for Christmas. Review tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who favorited and added the story to their alerts. Thank you guys so much. **


	3. Authors Note

** A/N: I know some of you guys thought this was another chapter but it isnt. Alright everybody I'm so sorry I havent updated since last year. I have major righters block and I have midterms in school this week. I will try to right a good long chapter while I'm taking midterms. I'm surpised that so many people like my story. Since I have major righters block at the moment I'm going to be publishing some poetry that could make an appearance in my story. Now whose point of view do you want the next chapter to be in?**


	4. What the Hell?

What the hell?

_Previously:_

_"Bells I love you, I'm jealous. What the fuck, why would you want him? He's the man whore of La Push. He has a new girlfriend everyweek. When hes done he just tosses them to the side, and I dont want that to happen to you. He's just going to treat you like complete shit. Just like your leech."_

_Alright that was a low blow. I looked at Bella and she was shaking. As in about to phase shaking. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs, then exploded into a giant wolf. She was jet black, just like Sam, but with highlights of gold and white in her fur. She was beautiful. Now the only questionis...WHAT THE FUCK SHE IS NOT QUILEUTE! HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE.? _

_~Jake POV~_

What the hell? One minute Bella was yelling at me and I was confessing my love for her, and then **BAM**! She's a small wolf. Bella's wolf was beautiful. She was a nice jet black just like Sam. Except she had bright gold and pure snow white highlights all throughout her fur. She was a little smalller than us. She looked around scared, then she curled up into a little ball. Now the only question is **How did she phase if she's not Quileute?**

_~Sam's POV~_

Ok so it all started off with Jake flipping out because of the imprint between Paul and Bella, then him going wolf, Paul phrasing cause Jake almost hurt Bella. Then Bella flipping out ot her going wolf. Now I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking...**What the hell?** How did she...wait, HOLY SHIT!...Theres no way. I found her. I finally found her.


	5. Whats going on with me?

A/N: Ok guys, I'm back and will upload as much as I can. But there shouldn' be anymore month long breaks. Especially since school is almost over. Once again I own nothing except characters that I might create during the story. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews and added me to their favorite authors and story alerts and favorite stories. Thank you to all readers who are still sticking with this story after it has taken me months to actually upload another chapter. I promise that I will NEVER leave a story unfinished

* * *

Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_~Sam's POV~_

_Ok so it all started off with Jake flipping out because of the imprint between Paul and Bella, then him going wolf, Paul phrasing cause Jake almost hurt Bella. Then Bella flipping out ot her going wolf. Now I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking...What the hell? How did she...wait, HOLY SHIT!...There's no way. I found her. I finally found her_.

~Bella POV~

"Ahhhh" I screamed. This pain is just unbearable, I can feel my bones breaking and reconstructing into something else. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Slowly, I looked down at my hands, but instead of my pale-ish tan hand, I see a HUGE freaking paw. WAIT WHAT? A paw! I'm not supposed to have a fucking paw; I'm human for fucks sake. This can't be right. This is freaking me out so much it's not even fucking funny.. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? FUR! PAWS! HOW THE HELL DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN? The last time I check I was ALL human and had NO Quileute blood running through my veins whatsoever. I'm already on the ground, so it's time to do the Bella tradition, curl up into a fucking ball and freak the fuck out. I could feel myself shaking, but along with the shaking I could also feel someone's hand petting me, I looked up and saw Paul. I looked into his eyes and I was lost. I felt all other ties disappear; the only thing left was a giant cord that was connecting me to him. It was like the deaf hearing birds' chirps outside their window in the morning after years of hearing nothing.

Bella?" I whined.

"Aww honey don't be upset, we'll figure this out I promise. Don't be upset."

I looked up and whined again, then laid my head on my hands. Then his hand was gone, I looked up and he was walking away, into the woods. Oh my god did I push him away…NO! PLEASE NO! I need him. My heart hurts now he's walking away from me.

(_Paul_, **Bella**)

_Hahahahaha silly Bella. I would never leave you, that's something that would kill me. I had to strip to phase._

**Wow. I should realized that. It hurts to leave your imprint…it hurts when your imprint walks away from you and you think they are gone for good.**

_Yeah. Wait how do you know that?_

**Aww. Honey you really don't get what I'm trying to say?**

_No_

**Jesus Paul for crying out loud…YOUR MY IMPRINT AND I'AM YOURS.**

_Wow I feel smart. _

**Its ok, I still love you.**

_I love you too._

Then Paul was curled around me like a mama bear does with her cubs. He was the 'mama', ha-ha that's kind of funny…but sweet and caring all at the same time, and I was the cub.


	6. I cant believe its taken me this long

Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_~Bella POV~_

_ Then Paul was curled around me like a mama bear does with her cubs. He was the 'mama', ha-ha that's kind of funny…but sweet and caring all at the same time, and I was the cub._

~Sam POV~

I knew I recognized Bella from somewhere. When I was 10 years old, it was before my father left, he and my mother got into an argument about him having an affair with a woman named Renee. My father had brought a little 4 year old girl to our home and my mother asked who she was. After he told her she was angry that my father cheated on her, but she was willing to try and make the relationship work. After that day the little girl kept coming back every so often until she was 10. She never came back again.

She was gone. Even though she wasn't blood, my mother loved her as her own. My father left us because was upset about losing his only daughter. My mother loved me, but she loved this girl so much she went through a depression. After my father left, to go reunite with his daughter, my mother walked around the house saying, "My husband is gone, my daughter is gone. I miss them both so much." Even though she was depressed, she always told me, "Sam I don't favor you over your sister, it's just that I miss them both so much. I love you so much Sam, you are the only blood I have here." But the truth is, I never hated my mother for missing my sister. I was angry that my father never came back. I don't know if he's dead, if he's living well or if he's poor and homeless. But I have a feeling that he would come back if he was poor and homeless.

After my sister left when I was 16, I was kind a depressed myself. She was a wonderful person who brought life to everyone around her. My mother was upset that her father died, and sis was here. She walked up to my mother and said, "Don't worry, even though he's gone right now, but you'll see him soon. Just think of all the happy times you've had with him." My mother looked at her and smiled. My sister is Bella Swan. I don't know why I haven't realized it before, I mean, both of her 'parents' are pale as hell and she's tanner than both of them put together times 5. I remember when Jake first phased and Bella came to the reservation looking for him. When I saw her all I could think was, **What the hell? She looks a little like my father. Scratch that she looks a lot like my father. ( A/N: 6 year age difference between Sam and Bella)**

I kind of feel bad; I've kept this from Emily. I just didn't want her to be upset about everything that's happened. If she knew she would probably go crazy knowing that every night I can't sleep for fear of not knowing what's happen to my sister. Even now as a 24 year old, I can't believe I didn't make sure she wasn't in La Push/Forks. Well it's not really my fault. My dad would never tell me her 'fathers' last name. When I was 15 I flipped out on both my parents because I was upset that Bella didn't live with us full time. I told them I was going to go and get her. That I didn't want her to live with her mother and 'father'. Charlie must have adopted her as his daughter, or maybe he just lied about everything. I just can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out. Its time she knows the truth. This was Renee and Charlie won't lie to her anymore. Well the wolf's out of the bag now.


	7. Thinking

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven****'****t updated in about a year. Thank you to everyone who****'****s messaged me or gave review s and kept up with the story. I was going through a lot and some other things, but I'm not going to make excuses. It has been brought to everyone's attention that stories with too much violence, swearing, and lemons will be deleted. If this story is deleted which at this point in the story is shouldn****'****t be, I will try to find somewhere else to post my story, and I will do my best to notify everyone. Once again, thank you to everyone who stayed loyal with my story****…****now LET THE STORY CONTINUE! **

Chapter 7

Previously:

~Sam POV~

_After my sister left when I was 16, I was kind a depressed myself. She was a wonderful person who brought life to everyone around her. My mother was upset that her father died, and sis was here. She walked up to my mother and said, "Don't worry, even though he's gone right now, but you'll see him soon. Just think of all the happy times you've had with him." My mother looked at her and smiled. My sister is Bella Swan. I don't know why I haven't realized it before, I mean, both of her 'parents' are pale as hell and she's tanner than both of them put together times 5. I remember when Jake first phased and Bella came to the reservation looking for him. When I saw her all I could think was, what the hell? She looks a little like my father. Scratch that she looks a lot like my father. (A/N: 6 year age difference between Sam and Bella)_

_I kind of feel bad; I've kept this from Emily. I just didn't want her to be upset about everything that's happened. If she knew she would probably go crazy knowing that every night I can't sleep for fear of not knowing what's happen to my sister. Even now as a 24 year old, I can't believe I didn't make sure she wasn't in La Push/Forks. Well it's not really my fault. My dad would never tell me her 'fathers' last name. When I was 15 I flipped out on both my parents because I was upset that Bella didn't live with us full time. I told them I was going to go and get her. That I didn't want her to live with her mother and 'father'. Charlie must have adopted her as his daughter, or maybe he just lied about everything. I just can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out. Its time she knows the truth. This was Renee and Charlie won't lie to her anymore. Well the wolf's out of the bag now._

~Sam POV~

After figuring out that Bella was my sister, I wanted to tell her right now, but I can't. She might not phase back, or she'll take off and run. Then who knows when we'll find her or see her again, and I don't want her to go find Charlie. She's with Paul and by the looks of it he's trying to calm her down. Who would have thought Paul imprinted on my baby sister. SHIT! PAUL IMPRINTED ON MY BABY SISTER! If he hurts her I'm going to rip his fuzzy balls off! I swear. Hell I haven't even realized she's my sister and I'm already ready to protect her from Paul.

~Bella POV~

While Paul and I are just laying here curled around each other everyone was just either sitting there chilling or maybe they left. I could care less, right now all I needed was Paul, and answers. How is it possible that I managed to phase into a wolf like the guys. You have to be Quileute, and last time I checked I wasn't. I may have tanner skin than my parents but I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean your Quileute, if it does then just about every fake tanned or naturally tanned person in the world is Quileute...DAMN half the world is Quileute, Sweet.

(_Paul_, **Bella**)

_Wow babe really?_

**What? I was just thinking, my mind might have wondered a bit. But Paul seriously you can't say you aren't wondering the same thing. I mean really, you have to be Quileute to phase so how the hell can I be a wolf. I'm not Quileute and I can say that I am 100% positive about that fact. My parents are almost ghosts it can't be. **

_I don't know baby but I promise we will find out. Now are you gonna try and phase back?_

I turned my head and just looked up at him giving him the "are you serious?" look. I mean come on I'm comfortable. Plus he's warm and just soft in general, like a pillow…he's the ultimate pillow pet! At that Paul let out a loud bark of a laugh.

Thanks babe. 

**Anytime. **

I look to my left after hearing a whistle and then Quil starts whining, "Can we go back to Emily's now? I'm hungry." Of course with Quil he whines out the word hungry causing Paul and I to roll our eyes.

"Quil shut up! It took you hours to calm down. This is all new to Bella who had no idea that she was Quileute. Now shut the hell up or you'll do extra patrol!" Sam yells at Quil. "Jacob, run to Emily's and grab Bella some cloths, I'm sure she doesn't want to be around you guys nude, not that Paul would allow it anyways." Paul lets out a nice deep growl at that. Oh dear god that was sexy. If I were wearing panties I'm sure they'd be drenched.

~Paul POV~

Damn, I've never seen Sam go all big brother. I mean yeah he goes all Alpha and everything but he NEVER flips about people wanting food, even when someone new phases. Normally he just dismisses people and he and I or Jacob will stay behind and deal with the "fresh meat" so to speak I wonder what his issue is…

Hey babe, you wanna go get some food?

**I'm too comfortable to change, and I'll be nude.**

As soon as she said that Jacob was back with a light blue tank top and a light pair of denim shorts.

"Babe now you will you change back?"

**Fine, but your carrying me. **

With that as her last thought she got up walked over to Jacob took the clothes from his mouth and walked behind a tree. Let me tell you what view from where I was sitting was pretty damn good if you know what I mean.

**A/N: Up next Sam tells Emily about Bella. While Bella confronts her parents about who her real father is. **


End file.
